Jealousy
by MarsBar656
Summary: While on a case JJ decides to go out with a local detective and Emily gets jealous, leading her to tell JJ how she feels about her. Just a fluffy/angsty little one-shot I came up with. (Some minor swearing in bits..) { Emily nodded. "I understand if you hate me." She said sadly as tears sprung to her eyes. "I couldn't ever hate you." JJ told her softly.}


**Just something I whipped up really quick tonight while I was bored. Hope you like it...**

JJ smiled softly to herself as she swiped her hotel key card and watched the light turn green, signalling that the door to the room she was sharing with Emily had unlocked. She pushed the door open and was surprised to see Emily sitting on the end of her bed, still waiting up for her.

"It's passed midnight Jen." Emily said.

JJ nodded. "I'm aware of that Emily. I was with Sharpe." She told her.

Detective James Sharpe was with the Homicide Unit in the Denver Police Department. He had been flirting with JJ since the moment he'd laid eyes on her and Emily had had enough. Everyone knew she was in love with JJ, except for JJ herself.

Emily sighed. "I was worried about you." She said, picking at her fingernails.

JJ dropped her coat and purse on the desk along the wall. "I'm a big girl Em, I can take care of myself, you don't have to."

Ouch. Emily bit her lip, nodding. She stood up. "Remember that the next time you get dumped." She said, walking past JJ.

"What's that supposed to mean?" JJ asked.

Emily turned to look at her. "It means just what I said. Don't come crying to me again when you get dumped." She opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind her, leaving a slightly stunned JJ with tears in her eyes.

Emily knocked on Derek's door, waiting patiently for it to be opened.

"What's up princess?" She heard Derek ask as she barged into the room.

"JJ just got back to the room, can I sleep in here?" She asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, sure, I guess, why?"

"She was out with Sharpe." Emily told him as she sat on his bed.

"Ahh." Derek said knowingly. He closed the door and handed Emily a hotel-sized bottle of whiskey.

She took it willingly and began to gulp it down, wincing slightly as it burned her throat.

"What pisses you off about him?" Derek asked.

Emily shrugged, feeling the alcohol go straight to her head. "He's too smooth. And I mean come on, did you see the way he was drooling over her? If he had his way he would've taken her in a broom closet." Emily said angrily.

Derek sat down on the bed. "I think that's a bit of an exaggeration, but I see your point. It's not like it matters though, we'll be gone in less than a week."

"Of course it matters Derek." Emily said quickly. She sighed. "I'm not angry at him. I mean I am, but I'm angry at her too. And her luck with men. Every time she meets someone new, it's good for a few weeks and then they fight, and break up, and she comes to me, because I care too much to tell her to suck it up and deal with her shit. I hate seeing her hurt."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Derek asked softly.

Emily sighed, resting her head in her hands. "Because she would hate me. And I can't lose her friendship."

"JJ's one of the most accepting people I've ever met princess." Derek said, rubbing her back gently.

Emily sniffled. "What if she's not?" She asked.

Derek shrugged. "I might've known her longer, but you know her better than anyone on the team."

Emily looked up at him. "I was an asshole."

"When?" Derek asked.

"Just now, she came back to the room, and I told her I was worried about her. She told me it wasn't my job to take care of her, and I basically told her to fuck off." Emily said softly.

Derek rubbed his temple. "Smooth, princess. Real smooth."

Emily chuckled lowly. "Aren't I though?"

Both Derek and Emily jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Emily reached for another small bottle of whiskey as she watched Derek walk over to the door.

He looked through the peephole and turned to look at her.

"It's her." He mouthed.

Emily shrugged. "Let her in. She knows we're in here."

Derek nodded and pulled the door open to see JJ, still in her work clothes with her arms crossed looking toward Emily.

"Can I talk to her alone?" JJ asked Derek.

Derek looked back at Emily, who nodded.

"I'll go see what I can get from the vending machine." He said before he stepped around JJ. He looked back at Emily once more to make sure she was okay and walked down the hall when she nodded.

JJ stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Emily, who was three quarters of the way through the second bottle of whiskey. She sat down on the bed beside her and reached out to take the bottle.

"I think that's enough." She said softly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "So, I can't take care of you, but it's fine for you to decide what's good for me?" She spat. Yeah, she was definitely feeling the alcohol.

"Well someone has to." JJ fired back before sighing softly, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts. "I didn't come here to fight." She told Emily.

"Then why are you here?" Emily asked.

"Because I want to know why you're acting like this." JJ told her.

"Like what?"

JJ laughed. "Like what?" She asked. "Like an ass. What does it matter who I decide to go out with? I'm a grown-up Emily, I'm thirty years old for Christ sake!"

"It matters because you choose to go out with assholes!" Emily said, gripping the comforter below her tightly.

JJ opened her mouth to speak, but Emily interrupted her.

"And don't you dare say I have no idea who you go out with, because I get the full story from you every time! Every single fucking time, JJ. When you meet them, what they're like, how they treat you, date stories, sex stories, phone conversations. You can't say I don't know they're assholes because not one of them is still with you! If they were so great, then where are they now Jennifer? Oh yeah, that's right, they dumped you. They broke your heart. Every time, and I hate it. I hate seeing you hurting like that Jen, it hurts me. I'm protective of you and I worry about you because you're my best friend, and…" Emily trailed off, her intensity dying out the further her speech went on.

"And what Em?" JJ asked softly.

"And I'm in love with you." Emily said, so softly JJ almost didn't hear it.

JJ took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She bit her bottom lip softly, trying to fight the urge to cry happy tears. She was sure that after the things she'd said to her, Emily wouldn't ever want to see her again.

Emily heard JJ's sharp intake of breath and she looked away - thinking the worst, picking at her finger nails as she waited for JJ to respond.

"Em, I…" JJ said softly.

Emily nodded. "I understand if you hate me." She said sadly as tears sprung to her eyes.

JJ's eyes widened, and she moved closer to Emily. She rested one hand on Emily's hip while the other went to her chin, tilting her head upward gently. JJ smiled softly as she looked into Emily's eyes.

"I don't hate you." JJ told her softly, wiping a tear off her cheek. She watched Emily for a moment before closing the gap between them, capturing Emily's lips softly with her own.

Emily's hands rested on J's hips as she pulled her close, enjoying the tender, loving kiss. She smiled softly when JJ pulled away from her.

"I couldn't ever hate you." JJ told her softly.


End file.
